


in a sky full of stars (i think i saw you)

by Garbage_Shipper



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Background Number Five | The Boy & The Hargreeves (Umbrella Academy), M/M, Minor Dolores/Number Five | The Boy, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Pseudo-Incest, no betas we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garbage_Shipper/pseuds/Garbage_Shipper
Summary: Virgo: The stars didn’t say anything today, but they handed me a marionette that looks uncannily like you. Not sure what that means.





	in a sky full of stars (i think i saw you)

Five sighed staring up at the ash-filled skies. He turned his face to Dolores sighing at her look.

 

“Yes. I know I should sleep I just.”

 

‘Miss them. Miss my friends. My family. Klaus.’

 

Dolores stared at him and he rolled his eyes. “Yeah okay. You always say that. I’m fine and not even drunk okay.”

 

He sat up rubbing his face before standing and stretching. Five headed over to Dolores picking up the whiskey bottle he’d found a few days ago taking a swig of it.

 

“I am not drinking too much. It’s fine. I -”

 

He turned and caught sight of something from the corner of his eyes. 

 

“Wait one second Dolores I see something.”

 

Five put the bottle down heading over to the rubble. He got down on his hands and knees pushing it over to see what was.

 

And stop when he saw the doll. He paused trailing his fingers down the face before picking it up and heading back to Dolores.

 

He glanced up at her. “A doll. ...It looks like Klaus. I-”

 

Five’s eyes drifted back down to the doll. It was missing the tattoos he’d seen on his body but the hair and the eyes it was. 

 

“I wonder if the others had any made?”

 

His face flushed slightly as he felt Dolores’ stare.

 

“I do care! Yes, Klaus was...different, but I loved the others too.”

 

Five’s grip tightened on the doll as his shoulders hunched. “I - that’s not -”

 

He could feel Dolores’ judgement.

 

“Shut up! You don’t, you can’t, it’s”

 

His eye’s pricked with tears and he turned away from her.

 

“I, yes. Yes, I love him. It doesn’t matter. He’s dead. And until I get home and save them it doesn’t matter.”

 

Five swallowed down a choke.

 

“And even if I do save him, it, he might not.” He remembered the feel of Klaus’ hands, his hot breath on his eyes and Klaus’ teeth on his neck. “He could have moved on. He might not return my feelings!”

 

He looked at Dolores and saw the pity.

 

“But it doesn’t matter though. So long as he’s happy, alive and healthy. I have you anyways. You're so good for me.”

 

Five listened to Dolores and sighed.

 

“I do love you though. It’s just. ...Different. I’m sorry.”

 

He reached over and hugged her lying down with her his grip still tight on the doll that reminded him of Klaus.

 

“Thank you.”


End file.
